Lacrymosa
by Iapsa
Summary: Afer escaping from police, Electronique is kidnapped by a gang that Go City never heard about. After it, she agrees to help them to steal a Super Mind Controller machine, and, in change, they'd allow her to use it to control Go City. But after the feelings of mafia's member for her change, and she fearing if the agreement will be honored, will Electronique be able to keep the plan?
1. Twilight Boulevard: Nightfall

**AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ:**

Hey, lovely folks!

I worked for nights and nights on this tale, and here it is! I present you my _**"Lacrymosa"**_!

Before the story, here is a short explanation of where did I get the tittle:

_"Lacrymosa"_ is a song recorded by Evanescence for their second studio album, _The Open Door_ (2006). The song was composed by Amy Lee and Terry Balsamo and produced by Dave Fortman._ "Lacrymosa"_ incorporates the _Lacrimosa_ sequence from Mozart's _Requiem_ (1791) throughout the song and Amy said that its main inspiration is the film _Amadeus_. The song was praised as one of the best songs on _The Open Door_ by critics, who particularly complimented the backing choir. According to Amy, _"Lacrymosa"_ was originally written for the soundtrack of the movie _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_, but was not included because of its dark song was part of the setlist during their _The Open Door Tour_. - more informations here: .org/wiki/Lacrymosa_(song)

Well, I can say "Lacrymosa" is a good tittle cause, to me, this song fits the main character of this story, Electronique, perfectly. Not only because the lyrics, but also rhythm. And I think that's a good soundtrack for the tale. But, I didn't get this titlle this way.

I had a dream during my summer vocation (while I was finishig "Amnesia"), in wich I saw scenes of an Electronique stoy and the word "Lacrymosa". I knew that Evanescence had a song called so, but I had never listened to it until that day. It all started like this: no tale, no idea of what the story would be about. Just Electronique and the tittle. So I looked for the song on Youtube, and, since the first time I listened to it, I felt that it if Electronique perfeclty, as I said before. Also fits me the same way.

Then I started thinking of a story, and that's the result of it all.

Here is the link for Evanescence's "Lacrymosa" on Youtube:

.com/watch?v=IhLShX2lZTk

And here you have a link for the Lacrimosa sequence from Mozart's Requiem (with translation), if you want to check it:

.com/watch?v=JE2muDZksP4

Well, that's all I can say about this story. And, for those who read my profile, where I wrote that I wouldn't publish new stories until I had finished my in-progress ones (excepting for "Electro Revelation"), sorry for being "breaking the rule". But I realized that I would take too long to finish "Go Possible Childs", and that "White Swan" is oratically full written, just need to translate. So I decided to publish "Lacrymosa".

Hope you enjoy the story, tell me your opinion in reviews!

Thank You!

* * *

"Lacrymosa"/"Lacrimosa":

- Given to shedding tears readily; tearful

* * *

(Lacrimosa)

Blame it on me

(Dies illa)

Set your guilt free

(Lacrimosa)

Nothing can hold you back now - _Evanescence, "Lacrymosa"_

**Twilight Boulevard: Nightfall **

He stopped the car, nervously holding the steering wheel. The night was silent excepting for the radio and the distant roar of the fire. He looked at the clock of the car: it was past three o'clock in the morning.

_"More reinforcements just arrived to the city hall of Go City. For more than contained, the fire still remains dangerous here. It is estimated that... "_

He lowered the radio volume and looked at the sky, just after leaning his head on the steering wheel of the old car. It would be a wonderful night if everything hadn't just go wrong. "Wrong." That was how you could define ending up with four dead and eight wounded people. At least so far.

He looked up, suddenly: there she was. Stop across the street, with a large cloth bag hanging on the right shoulder. He watched her approaching quickly, always looking at the two sides and back.

The silence of the street allowed him to hear her footsteps. She wasn't long in reaching the vehicle and entering it at the same speed.

She took a deep breath, wheezing, somehow. He looked at her, waiting her to say something. But she just took the bag from the shoulder and placed it on the top of her legs. Even now, you could only listen to the radio, fire and the momentary sound of the minimum electric rays.

"Where?" He asked, looking at her. She turned her face. He saw the reflection of the own face in the big black goggles she wore.

"Anywhere." She replied, with the same French accent of always. He sighed, looking at her seriously.

"What are you planning to, woman?..." He asked, almost scolding.

"At 4:30 a.m. a ferry will dock in the North Port." She said "We'll embark on it."

"A ferry?" He asked "Electronique, police is looking for you, getting on a ferry is almost the same of surrendering!"

Electronique sighed.

"Please, Austin, this is not a public ferry." She said "John is in charge of it. It is the only safe way out of the city."

"Way out?" Austin asked. Electronique was sadly quiet, forcing him to go on "You're going to leave Go City?"

Electronique took a deep breath, as if had difficulty on pronouncing the answer.

"Yes." She finally said "I don't know where to go, but it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!" Austin contradicted "You know what I feel for you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you…"

He approached Electronique, as if to touch her somehow. However, she didn't allow him.

"Don't fool yourself, Austin." She said "You know I only have eyes for one person."

Austin declined.

"Has ever crossed your mind that, leaving the city, you'll be leaving him too?" He asked. Electronique shook hands, and leaned her head against the car window.

"I didn't want the Super Mind Controller only to dominate the city." She confessed, without losing the serious tone.

"I know." Austin said "You also wanted his love, right?"

Electronique just nodded.

"But it doesn't matter anymore." She said "This city will not see me for a long time, but I'll be back."

Electronique looked down. Breathed deeply, calmly. Although it was apparent that she wasn't calm. The car remained silent until Austin said:

"Electronique, tell me something."

"What?" Electronique asked, looking at him.

"The whole city think you are..."

"Yes..." Electronique answered, even if Austin hadn't finished the question.

* * *

Three weeks before:

Electronique ran. The police came right behind her.

"Fast, men!" Shouted the sergeant. Another five or six police officers ran along with him.

Electronique tried to go faster. Just ahead, however, she ran to a wall, surrounded by buildings. A perfect stalemate.

"She is trapped, catch her!" The sergeant shouted again. Electronique looked at the wall. It was high, but the only way out was jumping it.

The officers approached. No time to think, she jumped onto the wall, holding onto its top. Then, with the greatest strength she had, she put her body up, going to the other police seemed to stop. She kept running until hearing the wall coming down.

"She went that way, man, come on!" The sergeant ordered.

Electronique ran as fast as she could. Even so, the police seemed to come closer. She tried to confuse them, going through several different directions. It seemed to be working. Soon, she no longer heard voices.

Electronique leaned against a wall in order to rest. However, when turning left, she encountered one of the officers, pointing a gun directly at her head.

"Sergeant, I found her!" He screamed. Electronique, again without time to think, threw a ray in man. He got unconscious at the same time.

"Faster, men, they're here!" the sergeant screamed. Electronique hid in a nearby place, and just watched them.

"Man down!" One of the officers said, in the moment they arrived. Some of them got down to rescue the man who had been electrocuted by Electronique, while others looked around, looking for her.

"We lost her..." The sergeant said "Let's go back, carry this man!"

Electronique watched them leave. Only after a few minutes she managed to leave the hideout.

"Out of danger..." She said, after looking around. There was no one but herself there. "My cache is a little away from here..." she thought "But I got the whole...".

Electronique started walking. She didn't take much to reach the outskirts of the city, region that she knew practically only on maps. Luckily for her, the place was pretty empty. She walked a few more meters, reaching a huge street. Also empty. However, quieter than the rest of the periphery. Still, Electronique moved on.

The boulevard became darker half to the end. Especially because since that point, it was almost impossible to leave the street without having to walk at least one hundred meters. Not to mention the melancholic atmosphere of twilight. "Any woman would be afraid to walk around here at the end of an afternoon..." Electronique thought to herself as she walked.

A few yards ahead, however, the silence was broken. Electronique heard not far away, the sound of footsteps. She turned back and saw a figure going on in one of the the few "loopholes" of that giant street.

Electronique walked faster at the same time. With distance, whoever it was who was there, wouldn't recognize her. But, a few seconds later, she saw two men coming down the street. Relatively close to her.

She instinctively turned around, but saw the other figure closer. Since the point of realizing that he was also a man.

"Well, well, what do we have here?..." One of the men coming down the street said, getting close to Electronique. She looked at him. He had long black hair, brown eyes and really didn't look conceited.

"Isn't it Electronique, the super-villain that police was chasing earlier today..." The other added. Electronique looked back. The other man was approaching.

"Who are you?" She asked, stepping back "What do you want?"

The third man also came close. He was relatively similar to the first, with the exception of the green eyes. The second guy had different physical characteristics, but dressed and walked the same way as the other two. Electronique realized immediately that they were not policemen.

"What does make a woman walk alone by here?" The newcomer asked, in a completely ironic voice. Electronique approached the wall.

"Get away from me!..." She said, beginning to produce electric rays. The men laughed.

"Take her." One of them said. At the same time the other two ran to Electronique. She threw a ray quickly, causing them to retreat. But only for a few seconds. Electronique ran down the street. However, men were faster. One of them grabbed her by the arm. She tried to attack him, but the other man grabbed her too.

"Get away from me!" Electronique cried, striking one of the with her leg, and giving a shock on the other. However, it didn't work. She struggled in their hands, trying everything to get loose. Then, the man who remained approached, and applied something directly on her neck.  
Electronique stopped struggling. In a short time, her legs got heavy, as well as arms and head. The place lost the little light that still had. Then, seconds later, Electronique saw anything else.


	2. The Mafia

**The Mafia  
**

Electronique opened her eyes slowly. The first feeling she had was excessive weight on the body. Her sight was slightly blurred. It was also hard to hear anything.

The place, wherever it was, had poor lighting. Gradually Electronique could hear some voices. She didn't identify what they were saying, but could tell they were male. "Those men..." she thought, remembering the men who had "kidnapped" her.

A few seconds later, she began to feel less weight on the legs and arms. She moved the limbs slowly. However, ropes prevented her. "Am I tied up?" She said, "Those men kidnapped me and raped me, for sure...".

The voices continued to speak. Over time, Electronique began to really understand what they said.

"It's your turn." A man said " At least 50."

"I bet 100." Another man said.

Electronique paid attention to the conversation. There were more men there, but she didn't recognize what they said. "It looks like a card game..." she thought, analyzing the discourse. Gradually, her sight became clearer. Soon she could see she was in a relatively small room, and lying on the floor. To her relief, dressed exactly as before. However, she also managed to notice a rope in her mouth.

She then raised her head, looking at her legs. Thus, realized that the ropes weren't exactly ropes, but rubber chains. "Rubber doesn't conduct electricity..." she thought.

Electronique tried to see more, but suddenly, she heard a man saying:

"Oh, it seems that the sedative's effect has passed."

She froze. Within seconds, she turned to the men. The three who had kidnapped her were also there, along with two more. One had black hair in Mohawk hairstyle, was full of tattoos and wore no shirt. The other had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore jeans and a white shirt.

"Put on your rubber gloves and take her, our boss wants to see her." He said. Soon the four remaining men went to her.

Electronique shouted, even with the rope in the mouth, thrashing on the ground. Within seconds, three men held her up brutally. She shook in their hands, but they didn't release her.

"Come on, quick!" One of the men shouted. Electronique was so scared that I couldn't even see which one he was.

The almond-eyed man opened the door. Electronique was brought out of the room. There she saw a place that resembled a shopping mall parking lot, but completely closed and with no vehicles.

The two men carried her to the other side of the huge place, where there was a rectangular table with more men. Electronique shook even more. There were chairs around the table, as in an executive room. However, there was only one man sitting, at the table edge.

"Look what we got, boss." One of the men who was said in the previous room said, looking at Electronique "She's old, but we can use her..."

All men in the room laughed. Electronique tried to move the legs, giving a shot at one of the men who held her. At the same time, more men came to hold her.

""Tie her in the chair." Ordered the man sitting. Electronique was quickly placed in the chair at the other end of the table. The men tied her feet, hands and waist in the chair. Finally, the rope that tied her mouth was removed.

Electronique gasped. There were men on all sides. It was almost impossible to run away.

"Who are you?" She asked, but got no response "What do you want?"

Some men sat in the empty chairs. Others, however, remained behind Electronique, as if they were guards.

"You're Electronique, known as 'electric villain', aren't you? " The man at the other end of the table asked. Electronique remained quiet. He then went on "You'd better answer my questions. Otherwise, I give you my word that you won't see the dawn."

Electronique took a deep breath.

"Yes." She replied "I am Electronique."

The man nodded.

"You've been on this city for a long time, no?" He asked. Electronique nodded "Then you will be helpful."

Men whispered with each other. Electronique felt her heart beat stronger. However, she just swallowed emotions.

"Who are you?..." She asked again.

"You can call me Cesar." The man who had spoken so far said.

"And what exactly do you want of me, Cesar?" Electronique asked "You must have some interest in me. If not, what would be the reason for your men to kidnap a middle-aged woman in the street?"

Cesar clasped hands. Only at that moment Electronique could see him clearly. Had light green eyes and short blond hair. Dressed better than the other men there. "He must be the boss..." Electronique thought to herself.

"My men kidnapped you for their own reasons." Cesar said "But anyway, I think you will also be useful to me."

Electronique waved her arms in the chair. "What does he mean by this?..." She asked herself.

"What do you want?" She asked. Cesar rose from his chair to answer.

"Have you heard of some new scientific project on Go City, didn't you?" He asked in response "A project to create a public internet signal to the whole city?"

Electronique thought the question strange.

"Yes, I've heard..." She replied "But what I have to do with it?"

"This project is happening for a reason." Cesar said. Electronique was confused "It only serves to hide a new creation of the scientists of that city. A creation that could revolutionize the world."

Electronique looked into Cesar's eyes. He seemed excited to talk, but didn't miss the serious look. "New creation" she wondered "Strange, I know nothing about it...".

"What are you talking about?" She asked "I don't know what you want, but..."

"Of course you don't know." Cesar interrupted "This project is being done in absolute secrecy, because the intent is to use it on criminals. So none of them could know."

Electronique would ask again if one of the men hadn't said before:

"But we did, no, friends?"

The men laughed again. Electronique looked at them. "What exactly do they have to do with criminals?" She said.

"Who are you all?" She asked, making the laughing "Or better, what are you all?"

Cesar sat down again.

"These men are just part of the mafia group that I lead." He replied "We came to this city for only one thing: to steal the new invention of which I spoke."

"I still don't understand what I have to do with it." Electronique said.

"You will serve as a source of information for us." Cesar said, looking at her. Electronique still felt her heart jumping into her chest.

"And in return?" She asked.

"We don't kill you." Cesar said, smiling wryly. The men returned again to laugh.

Electronique felt cold again. "I know nothing about what they want..." she thought "But they think I'm lying... And in this case, I can consider myself dead... ".

The laughter stopped. Electronique continued breathing deeply. "There is no other way..." she concluded, "If you I don't tell them everything I know, they'll kill me... And if I tell anything, well... they're going to kill me too".

"And what exactly you do want to know?" She asked.


	3. Blackmail

Hey, guys, I'M BACK!

Yeah, it's been so long since I updated last, you must have thought I was dead, hahahaha! But no, I'm not, and here I am!

Wow, it's so good to be back! I don't know, my life became such a hell this year (if you read my post in "Kim Possible Discussion" you know what I'm talking about), I hate high school, I hate the way people are acting there... But now it doesn't matter! The important thing is that I'm back in writing fanfictions, and until the end of this year "Lacrymosa" will be surely finished. "White Swan" and "Go Possible Childs" will keep in progress later in January. I may publish a one-shoot in new year, but I'm not sure yet.

Well, I hope you like this next chapter! I'm so glad to be back here, you can't imagine how! Happier than this, only in 2011 and when I become a famous singer, hahaha!

Love ya!

* * *

**Blackmail  
**

Cesar stared at Electronique. She struggled to hold her heart in her chest.

"Me and my men need to have this object in hand as fast as possible." Cesar replied –"So, if you want to stay alive to see our success, tell us everything you know."

Electronique froze. Her heart stopped beating fast, as if unable to move. "It was obvious that he wouldn't make things easier for me..." she thought, trying to find a way to answer that question.

"Well, I..." Electronique stuttered "I can't say I know anything about this, but..."

"Perfectly." Cesar interrupted, pulling a gun from his suit pocket "So close your eyes, your death will be quick."

Upon seeing the gun pointed in her direction, Electronique felt her heart racing again.

"No, wait!" She shouted, even without a clue of what to say next to get rid of that shot. Cesar stared into her eyes, keeping the gun positioned. Electronique hastened to say something "I know where all the scientific centers of the city are... Maybe if you tell me what exactly is this object I can say in which one...

"It's not necessary." Cesar interrupted again "I know where it is: in the prefecture."

Electronique stared into Cesar's eyes, completely confused by what he had just said.

"In the prefecture?" She asked "But that makes no sense..."

"It doesn't matter" said Cesar "How do we get there? How security works?"

The confusion increased inside Electronique's mind. "He tied me to this chair to ask these obvious questions?" She thought to herself "He could easily figure that out himself...".

"Well..." Electronique started to say "The prefecture is a pretty safe place, especially from a few months from here, because security was reinforced..."

At that moment, something ran over her head: "So it was because of this object that security has been strengthened..." she thought. It made her feel a huge anger inside. "How didn't I suspect of anything?" She wondered.

"That doesn't help." Cesar said, calling Electronique's attention.

"Look, the security of the prefecture is difficult to deceive" She continued "The easiest would be to infiltrating in it somehow, so you stole this object, and then..."

"Do you have any suggestion?" Cesar interrupted. His tone was unusually collector. Just at that moment Electronique remembered that he still had a gun pointed at her. It was obvious he didn't want a simple "suggestion".

Electronique thought for a moment. It was December the 15th. Surely there would be some event in the coming days that would allow them to infiltrate the prefecture. Incredibly, in a few seconds she remembered one.

"The dance-hall on Christmas..." She wondered aloud. Cesar and the other men stared at her, as if asked what that had to do with the matter. Electronique quickly explained "Every year there is a Christmas ball held at the City Hall, to raise money for charities... Just nfiltrate it and thus seek the object..."

Electronique stopped. Cesar slowly lowered the gun, with his eyes still fixed on her.

"Very well." He said "You proved reliable, telling us exactly what we already knew. Now let's go to what we really need."

Electronique froze again. "It was just a test..." she thought "How could I be so stupid? That questions were so obvious, anyone would know that!...".

"What, exactly?" She asked. Cesar took a deep breath.

"The object that we want is inside the prefecture, but in a hidden place." he explained "And this place is really impenetrable, armed with electronic security made of the most advanced technology imaginable. We need to know exactly how to circumvent this security."

When heard the words "electronic security", Electronique felt that for the first time that night, she could take control of the situation. "I handle this stuff better than anyone else..." she thought to herself. But something gnawed her mind: what would be such an object? What would be it used for, and what could be done with it that was so powerful?

Electronique thought for a moment. To get information about it, a little blackmail was enough. Luckily, she was as good blackmailer as engineer.

"This is simple." She said "Actually, very simple. And I can say I'm an expert on these things."

Cesar looked at her coldly. Until that moment, everything was going well.

"Proceed." ordered him, in a tone as cold as the look.

"Oh, but you gotta tell me something before." Electronique said, smiling sarcastically. Within seconds, several men, including Cesar, began to laugh. But she just kept on "Do not laugh, Cesar, you better know: you will not find anyone in this town smarter than me."

The laughter stopped. Cesar continued staring at her, until suddenly asked:

"And what do you want to know?"

Electronique smiled. She never failed in a good game of deception.

"What is this object?" She asked "What does it make, what is it used for... And why would it be dangerous for criminals?"

Cesar took a deep breath. When looked around, Electronique could see the anger painted on the faces of all the men around there.

"The object we seek is a mind controller." Cesar replied, without losing the calm and mysterious tone "The one who own it, will not only manage to control the mind of a person, but to infiltrate all communication and power networks. And so, control the minds of several people at once. Maybe even a city, or..."

"The whole world." Electronique deduced, concluding the explanation.

"Exactly." Cesar confirmed.

"Very well." Electronique said, looking at him "To circumvent security which you spoke about, just track the systems and program them to stop working at the moment you want. Discreetly, of course, not to let anyone suspect of anything. So you can go there as and when you like."

Electronique kept smiling. For her, it was almost obvious. But lucky for her, nothing would guarantee that a rich mobster would think the same.

Cesar also smiled. That, for some reason, let Electronique apprehensive. Especially when she saw him pointing the gun he held in her direction again.

"Thank you, Electronique, you were helpful." He said "However, as you already know too much about the Super Mind Controller, we need to ensure that you will not steal it before us."

Electronique's heart started beating faster than ever. "It was obvious that this would happen!" She thought, full of anger at herself "He would not tell me anything if he couldn't kill me later, and by telling them how to bypass security, I became useless to him…"

"But you told me that…" She tried to argue, feeling her arms trembling even tied.

"It will be difficult to invade systems without your brilliant mind, I agree" Cesar cut "But we'll find a way. I'm sorry you won't be able see us stealing the Super Mind Controller and leaving this town forever."

Cesar put his finger on the trigger. However, something came to Electronique's mind that could probably save her life. "Getting out of town, that's it!" She thought "They can get rid of the police, but they will never get rid of Team Go!"

"Oh, but that is just where you're wrong." She said, making Cesar keep his finger stopped in the middle of the trigger "If you steal the Super Mind Controller, sooner or later, someone will figure it all out. The police is not a problem for you, I suppose, but what you may not know is that Go City houses a certain superhero team that is certainly not that easy to fool."

Cesar was still in the same position. The other men stared at Electronique, completely speechless. She felt her heart beating again in its normal rhythm. Finally, she could breathe relieved.

"Electronique, you're really good at the art of blackmail." Cesar said, between his teeth, lowering the gun. Electronique laughed.

"I know that." She agreed.

"So let's do the following" Cesar proposed "You tell us how to get rid of these superheroes, and in return, I promise to let you go. I may order my men to untie you right now."

Electronique laughed again.

"Even if I trusted you after you lie to me once" she said "nothing that I say will make you able to get rid of Team Go. You will need someone who knows how to handle it to do so."

Cesar, for the first time since Electronique had seen him, let anger take over his face.

"You know how to handle them, I imagine." He said.

"Yes, I do." Electronique replied "But I want more than my life as a reward for helping you."

She looked at all the men in the room. Few of them seemed less angry than Cesar at that moment.

"And what do you want in return, then?" He asked. Electronique thought for a moment. As much as she could construct mind-controllers, that one they had talked about seemed tempting.

"The Super Mind Controller." she said "I want to use it once, before you take it away."

* * *

Hey, and then, what do you think? I'm so anxious to finish it... Hope you are enjoying the story, see you later :D


	4. The New Plan

Hey, lovely folks, merry Christmas (even late)!

Yeah, because of Christmas I couldn't write for two days, but now here I am with another chapter. Also, I'm think these next chapters will be longer than chapters 1 and 2, cause I don't want this story to have more than 9 chapters. I think I can only write long stories, so I'm trying to work on shorter fics. But please it doesn't mean that I'll be getting out of making big novels, I love them! My next one will be Electronique's biography. It is already planned for 2013. It not to mention "Go Possible Childs".

Well, hope you like it anyway :D

Love ya!

* * *

**The New Plan**

Electronique kept her eyes directed to Cesar. The men around the table seemed to devolve. Gradually, some whispers could be heard. However, Cesar gave an order of silence before the noise increased.

"And then?" Electronique asked, still with a smirk on her face.

"What makes you think I would allow you to put your hands on Super Mind Controller?" Cesar asked in response. Electronique shrugged.

"The fact that you will never get rid of Team Go without me." She said. Cesar seemed to infuriate even more with the answer "Don't make it tough, I just want to use the Super Mind Controller once, and then it will be all yours."

"And what is your interest in it?" Cesar asked, still not convinced to accept the proposal. Electronique breathed deeply.

"You can do whatever you want" she replied "control the whole world, all the authorities, it doesn't matter. But I want to Go City to be mine. Only mine. So, after I master it, the Super Mind Controller will be yours."

Cesar laced his fingers. The other men turned to him, waiting for an answer.

"So we have a deal?" He said, turning to look at Electronique.

"Sure." She replied. Cesar nodded. It made her finally be able to breathe normally again. No matter what came next: at that moment, she wasn't in risk of death anymore.

"Well." Cesar began to say "You will stay with us and help us steal the Super Mind Controller. Then I let you use it to control this city. My men will untie you.

Electronique looked at their side: two men quickly approached and removed the shackles from her body. Her legs, still shaking, almost didn't manage to unfold. But she felt a huge relief to finally get back to her feet.

"I gotta get my stuff in my stash." Electronique said, while the rest of the men got up from the table. Cesar simply nodded, turning his head to the ones who had already stood.

"Austin!" he called. Quickly, the man turned to him "Take Electronique to her hideout so that she get her things, and then bring her back."

The boy nodded. Electronique turned to him: he had brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing jeans and a white T-shirt. "He was in the room..." she remembered, "In fact, it was him who ordered the other men to take me to Cesar...".

Electronique's thoughts were interrupted by a look of Austin. Quickly, she remembered that he would take her to her hideout for her to get her stuff.

Electronique walked to Austin. Behind her, the other men started smoking cigarettes and picking cards up again. Excepting for Cesar, who kept his eyes fixed on her.

"Austin!" He called once more "Just for precaution, watch her well."

* * *

Electronique felt disgust running through her veins by hearing those words. As much as she had nothing to lose from the agreement, Cesar still believed that she might run away or something like this. Still, Electronique swallowed emotions, thinking only of the profit she would have with that "partnership". For the first time in a long time, mastering Go City seemed easier than creating mind controllers.

Passing through Go with Austin City was being a really silent ride. As much as the streets were crowded and the police were all over the place, the black car windows prevented anyone to see who was inside there.

The vehicle itself was very different from what is expected for a mobster. It was old, no carpets or air-conditioning. The only good thing was that it drew anyone's attemption.

Austin looked at the passenger seat at all time, but didn't say a word as he drove. Electronique was not sure if she thought it was good or bad. In fact, she couldn't think of any possible subject to talk there. But the silence worsened the tension of the situation.

"Can you stop looking at me like that?" Electronique finally said. Austin hesitate to answer.

"Cesar ordered me to watch you carefully." He said, turning to look ahead.

"I won't run away, I wouldn't gain anything by this." Electronique said, turning fully to Austin.

"I believe you." He said "But my boss doesn't."

"And you fulfill orders without thinking for yourself?" Electronique asked. Austin looked at her seriously. In fact, she knew that that question was a provocation. But before either of them could say anything, the car stopped.

"We arrived." Austin announced, unlocking the car doors. Electronique quickly recognized her hideout. An old house, away from the city. Where, probably, nobody would come looking for her.

Electronique entered through the front door, quickly climbing the stairs that sent her to the rooms where she kept her belongings. To her annoyance, Austin followed her all the way.

It was not difficult to arrange everything. She used to leave her things relatively close, in case she had to flee quickly from the place. Within minutes, all appliances, underwear, plans and diaries were already inside the old bag, which she used to have since she was a teenager.

Finally, Electronique walked up the food she stocked. It was not much, and didn't have the minimum quality. But it was enough for a middle-aged woman fed up when she felt the need.

"You don't need to bring food." Austin said, right behind Electronique "Even temporarily living in that tank, we will offer you decent food."

Electronique rolled her eyes. At that time, she wished she wasn't wearing the goggles, so that Austin could see her eyes turning. Having good food seemed a great idea, but she hated to depend on others, no matter the situation.

However, in those circumstances, creating a rivalry for trivialities wouldn't help anything.

"How can I know you won't put poison my food or something worse?" Electronique asked. Austin shook his head.

"You know that only you can invade the systems and get rid of this Team Go" he replied "For now, we need you."

* * *

The days passed with the mob ran fast. In most of them, Electronique tried to lengthen her work, afraid that once that gave Cesar a way to get what he wanted, he would not honor the deal and consequently put an end to her life.

Doing anything in the presence of those men wasn't a bit easy. Everyone seemed to regard her with suspicion. Even with the passing of days, they seemed to try to watch her all the time, as if they weren't at all accustomed to live with a woman.

The only exceptions were Cesar, who seemed to have the slightest interest in her but when she was working in the invasion of the systems, and Austin, who, even that stared at her all day like the others, didn't do it in the same invasive way.

The dialogues were few. Excepting for charges of Cesar, the word was rarely directed at Electronique. The only things she hard were or teasing phrases, which she regarded as a "problem of male temperament," or just plain old "good morning."

The only one who, sometimes, seemed to care about her was Austin. That made Electronique irritated. As much as it was hard to endure the coldness of the treatment she received there, she knew it was all a matter of time before she put her hands on the Super Mind Controller and control the city once and for all. So she preferred to keep that relationship cold as it had been since the beginning of everything.

Austin, however, didn't help her. Since that conversation in her old hideout, Electronique felt he treated her differently. To make things worse, Cesar always ordered him to be responsible for watching her. When that happened, she tried to just do her job and forget his presence. As much as she still feared dying because of invading the systems so fast.

With the arrival of December the 20th, however, Electronique could no longer delay her work. Since it began, she had managed to take five days to do what she would normally take at most two.

But what worried her most when faced the complete control of the security of the "hidden area" of the prefecture was not the fact of being already becoming almost useless for that weird mob, but a new detail that would hinder the very original plan: human security-guards.

The electronic security was not a problem for her, as she could manipulate it with both feet in her back. But she knew she couldn't control people as she did with electronic devices.

Electronique viewed the place's plant on the computer: there were guards surrounding the whole place. That way, even with the electronic security under control, it would be impossible to reach the Super Mind Controller.

"I must find another way..." Electronique mused, unaware that at that very moment, Cesar was right beside her.

"Well, I see you managed to hack into the systems." He said. Electronique prevented herself from being shocked by his sudden appearance.

"It will not be that easy." She said, indicating the plant on the computer "There are guards surrounding this place day and night."

"Security-guards are not a problem." Cesar said, not even a little worried with Electronique's phrase.

"You're wrong." She said "I can control machines, but not people. The easiest would be if we posed as someone who works in that science project... So we could get there easily..."

"If you are thinking of switching our bodies with some of these scientists" Cesar warned "I warn you: we don't work with insane science.

"But I do." Electronique replied, even though she was calling herself a "mad scientist" by saying that phrase "I can build a device to switch bodies easily. There is no other way, it is your only chance."

Cesar was silent, staring at her sternly. The other men who were next stopped what were doing to look at them both. Even Austin, to her chagrin.

"So hurry to build this device." Cesar ordered, turning to the other side and walking towards his men.

* * *

And then folks? I don't know, I think this mob I created seem more like a gang, hahaha! I wanted so much to put them in an expensive five stars hotel in this story but it would impossible to stay with Electronique in a place like this... Well, so I thought better putting everyone in that strange place to avoid this "little problem"...

Love you all, hope you are enjoying the story! See you later :D


	5. Trust

Hey, my hunnies, here it is, chapter 5. Enjoy it, love you!

* * *

**Trust  
**

Electronique watched Cesar going away. She was disturbed by the fact that he had called what she did an "insane science". As much as she knew it would make no difference in that situation, she couldn't help feeling offended.

"John! She heard Cesar calling. Quickly, the Mohawk haired and full of tattoos man turned to him "Give me all the information about the scientists involved in the project of the Super Mind Controller. Electronique will take care of creating a device that makes body swap."

The man nodded and walked up to a computer. At that moment, the rest of the men, even Cesar began to play poker. The only one who stood out was Austin, as usual. Electronique tried to ignore his presence, but, to her chagrin, he came to her before she could start doing anything.

"Can you really do this?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"A device that switches bodies? Of course I can." She replied "Actually, I already built one. But police managed to take it from me before I could use it..."

"Too bad..." Austin lamented. Electronique thought that the most annoying thing he had said since they had first met. However, somehow the "human" treatment that Austin gave her made her feel a little comforted. Even though it hurt to admit, she much preferred his attention to the invasive staring of the other men. Not to mention the daily charges of Cesar.

"Why do you treat me like this?" Electronique asked.

"Do you think I treat you worse than the other men here do?" Austin asked in response. Electronique snorted.

"No, better than the others!" She replied "Why?"

Austin looked at her. Seemed to want to look into her eyes, even though it was impossible.

"That's a good question." He said, getting up and walking to the other men.

* * *

That night, while everyone was asleep, Electronique walked up to the computer desk, with her old blue shoulder bag. She was wont to do everything overnight. For some reason, her brain seemed to work best after 10:00 p.m.

But before she start working on the new device, she decided, for the first time since she had been kidnapped, that would take 10 minutes of that day for herself.

It was strange not to write in her diary every day. All that three thousand pages it had, had been written almost daily. Were rare the days when she failed to write in that old binder. Spending five days without opening it was practically a crime.

She looked at the last page she had written in. It was not complete. Only half of it was filled with that strange code she used to keep her "confessions" safe.

Electronique read the last sentence, as she usually did to get back to writing in the diary after a long time. Only then she could remember another issue, which had tormented her in those last days. That is, in the days before the kidnapping.

"_I can't understand myself when I think of these things... It is completely impossible to control such a feeling. After my last and unique unfortunate love experience, I thought this would never happen again. And I didn't want it to... Well, now it's hard to say that I want to stop feeling this way. I know that passion is an addictive drug, but I still feel like I'm falling deeply into it again... Well, at least I know that this time I won't be able to take this that far. It is difficult to quench my platonic love while fighting whenever we see each other, but it's the only way I have... Actually, I think that if he looked at me one day with a feeling that is not disapproval or disgust, my heart wouldn't stand, and I would have a heart attack..._"

Electronique rested her head in her hands. Reading those words hasn't been exactly relaxing. As much as she knew there was no way to forget a torment as heavy as that, it was as if it had hit her like an unexpected shot.

She didn't expect to have to deal with that until getting back to a more comfortable position. However, she could not escape from herself, she couldn't deny to her own heart that she had developed in the most sensitive and inhospitable corner of it, a platonic passion for her arch-enemy.

Electronique laid her head on the diary. It was not a good time to think about it. Especially because she was close to help those men stealing the Super Mind Controller, which would allow her to use it to control the whole city, even in Hego. Perhaps then it would be possible that he passed to feel for her something like what she felt for hm. Even if by mind control.

Those thoughts caused her anxiety. Electronique just concentrated on not thinking about that. Certainly, it would undermine her work, and perhaps put everything to lose. Then she just picked up a pen and began to write in her diary as usual, even though she was not sure where to start.

* * *

Electronique spent most of the next two days working on the swapping-bodies device . In fact, she didn't like the idea of putting people in other bodies. Mainly because she knew that this "dirty work" would end up being pushed to her. However, entering the body of another person to steal an object as the Super Mind Controller seemed a fair price. Even though she would use it only once in her life.

Then, on the afternoon of December the 22th, Electronique presented to Cesar the new ally in the plan, properly built and programmed. He looked at the object in disgust, and didn't hide emotions while talking to her.

"Are you sure that this won't kill us when connected?" He asked, looking at Electronique seriously. She took a deep breath. That must be the fourth or fifth suspicious question he did about that subject.

"Yes." She replied, already almost mumbling. Cesar looked around, as if searching for one of his men. Within seconds, his eyes fixed in the direction of John.

"John, tell me what you found out about the scientist I told you." He ordered. Quickly, John stood up.

"The lead scientist responsible for the Super Mind Controller is called Darlene Roberts. "He said "She's 35 years old, began working on research related to the safety of Go City seven years ago. She is married and has a daughter."

"I need to know more." Cesar said, scratching his head "Where does she live, who are her co-workers, does she have brothers, sisters, uncles..."

"Is she going to the Christmas ball at the prefecture?" Electronique interrupted. Cesar looked sternly at her, as if to scold her for having prevented him from continuing to talk.

"Yes, she is." John replied, ignoring the boss's reaction "Luckily, her husband and her daughter are on a trip to Europe until the New Year, then she will be going to the ball totally unattended."

"Perfect!" Electronique exclaimed. The men stared at her, as if asking for an explanation "With my device one of use can switch bodies with Darlene, get into the "hidden area" and steal the Super Mind Controller!"

"With "someone", please know that you're referring to yourself." Cesar warned her. She, as already expected that, just nodded, pretending to listen.

"So the plan is we all go to the Christmas ball, you pose as Darlene and steal the Super Mind Controller?" Austin asked.

"Yes. " Electronique replied, nodding again.

"John, get invitations to this ball for us all." Cesar asked. Before anyone hear any reply from John, he turned to Electronique, showing her the usual suspicious face.

"What?" She asked.

"Electronique, you know that now there is only one question to be solved by you in our plan." Cesar replied, walking over to her "As you promised, tell us how to get rid of Team Go."

Electronique looked down. Her heart began to pound. She knew that sooner or later, that moment would come: the moment in which she would become practically useless for Cesar.

"Incredibly..." She said, trying to hide her fear of Cesar doesn't honoring the agreement "The mere fact that I participate in the robbery will deliver you from Team Go. As we won't put a replica of the original Super Mind Controller or something, quickly the theft will be discovered. What is good because, since the other two super-villains of Go City are arrested, authorities will automatically be suspicious of me. So nobody will notice your involvement in the theft. And before they catch me, I'll be in control of the city, then you can go away with the Super Mind Controller safely."

Electronique looked around. The men who were present seemed strangely impressed by the plan. Cesar, however, showed even more suspicious.

"Your criminal reasoning is admirable, Electronique." He said "However, I think this plan is too risky. For myself, I'd kill each one of those superheroes before the robbery."

Upon hearing those words, Electronique felt a huge shiver, that made her heart almost jump out of her body: killing all the members of Team Go meant killing Hego too.

"No!" She screamed, causing all the men who were in the room to stare at her with amazement. Quickly, she invented the first excuse she could to explain the scream "Don't you think it would cause suspicion, and consequently an increase in security..."

"Please Electronique" Cesar cut "we're talking about a professional assassination. Without suspicion."

"No matter..." Electronique insisted, fearing that Cesar took that idea further "In this city everything revolves around the Team Go, so if something happens to them, surely it will come to the authorities before we can say "we did it"! Please trust me, if we do everything right, the way I explained, we both will get what we want!"

Electronique breathed deeply. It would be difficult to explain such a hysteria because of a possible murder of her "arch-enemies", but she couldn't take the risk.

"Well." Cesar sighed, serious and suspicious as always "I will trust you. And I hope, for your own good, that nothing occurs outside the plan."

After saying that, he walked away, leaving the air of suspense and suspicion hovering in the environment. Electronique finally found herself on the verge of having to explain her strange reaction to someone. When turning to the right, she could see Austin staring at her strangely. However, a different strange starring. "I can't explain it to anyone..." she thought, moving away from there as fast as possible.

* * *

Right, people, so... Yeah, you surely noticed that I added the "HegoXElectronique" thing in the story. Which wasnt's anything new, for those who read the first chapter. But anyway, I hope I hadn't lost the dark and suspense way of this story (at least, it should be seeming like this). Well, but I will tell you that this story is not focused in it. It will be developed, for sure, but not as it was the story theme (also for sure).

Well, now I think I'll try to play some The Sims 3 or to work in my Fan Made videos, to be back to writing only at night. By the way, I'm really seemed to Electronique in this point (and in almost all the others...): I do everythin better after 10:00 p.m.! Also, I love to stay awake at night. But you know, I put everything of myself on Electronique in my stories, so if you're reading about her, you're pratically reading about me. Guess that's why I'm so ached to this character, and I get so jealous when someone else writes about her... This is lonely-people stuff, hahaha!

Anyway, hope you're enjoying the story and, well... Love you guys :D


	6. Reasons

Hey! I know, I'm late, but now here it is :)

Sorry, I had a really bad day... But don't worry, that's my life :P

Enjoy the story, love ya!

* * *

**Reasons  
**

Electronique ran to the other side of the tank, sitting in front of the first computer she could see. She didn't know what to do there, just knew that it wasn't so close to people who probably would ask her what had gone through her head that she reacted so strangely to the idea of killing her enemies.

She rested her head on her left hand, thinking about what had just happened. Now, thanks to her inability to hide feelings, she had to deal with two problems: the fact of having become practically useless for Cesar and his mob, and the strangeness with which all those men would look at her after that little "scandal".

Electronique scratched her head. For more than perhaps Cesar honored the agreement, she was still afraid of being executed unexpectedly. It was true that she knew too much about the plans of that strange mob, especially about the Super Mind Controller. So it was best to sleep with her eyes open until she had that precious object in her hands.

For the hysteria of the murdering, there was no other way besides not to mention that subject anymore. Maybe getting as far as possible from everyone there would help. So she wouldn't run the risk of being questioned on the issue.

Electronique was lost in her thoughts when heard, on the other side of the tank, some of the men shouting the word "dinner". "I mustn't eat..." she thought, going back to the terrifying thought of the poison in the food.

"Electronique, aren't you going to eat?" she heard Austin asking. Since she had "joined" the mafia, he had the habit of remembering to call her for meals.

"I'm not hungry, thank you." She replied, loudly, so that Austin could hear. The "thank you" at the end of the sentence sounded stranger than anything she had ever said in her life. She almost never thanked anyone for anything. Much less in a situation like that.

Electronique turned her head toward the men. They all seemed to eat the food without fear. Obviously, they wouldn't poison each other. However, to her misfortune, nothing guaranteed her that they wouldn't do that to her.

* * *

That night was not long in coming. During this time, Electronique busied herself in organizing the final details of the plan. The men, for her fate, remained entertained with deck, conversations and other things that she paid no attention to.

However, when everyone was busy with their things, Electronique saw Austin coming her way. This time he brought a plate of food in his hands.

"What do you want this time?" She asked, leaving what she was doing and turning to him.

"You didn't eat anything, I thought better saving food if you wanted something to eat later." Austin said, sitting beside her. Electronique sighed.

"You know very well that now I've become virtually useless to you all." She said "So, how do I know if your boss will honor the agreement?"

"What do you mean by that?" Austin asked.

"Do not play dumb." Electronique said "I already know too much about your plans, what assures me that now you don't need me anymore, you guys won't try to kill me?"

"But we need you!" Austin exclaimed, almost rising from the chair "I mean... Who will swap bodies with Darlene Roberts if you're not here?"

Electronique laughed.

"Anyone can do this." She replied "You just need the device, which is already built."

Austin stared at her. He seemed to, once again, want to look into her eyes covered by the goggles.

"Okay, but why this keeps you from eating?" He asked. Electronique gave a light tap with her hand on her head.

"How can I know that this food is not poisoned?!" She asked. This time it was Austin who laughed.

"John!" He called, turning his body back. John, who was a few yards away, also turned to him "When you brought us the food today, was it poisoned?"

Electronique watched John making a sign with his arms, as if to ask what Austin meant by that. Until finally he replied:

"No, I don't remember having poisoned our food today..."

Austin turned to Electronique again.

"You did not convince me." She said, crossing her arms. Austin sighed, shaking his head.

"I'll eat a little so that you will be convinced." He said, taking a bite of food and leading to his mouth. Electronique kept her eyes fixed on him. For some reason, he seemed very keen to get her to eat the food. But the obviousness of a possible assassination attempt became illogical because he put the food in his mouth, and it was perhaps poisoned.

Austin swallowed three mouthfuls of food, and would seat up a fourth one if Electronique didn't stop him.

"Why do you think this will make me eat?" She asked. Austin sighed.

"I ate it, it's not poisoned." He replied, taking another bite of food and holding it in her direction "Come on, eat."

Electronique looked at the fork. What bothered her most at that moment wasn't being afraid of dying poisoned, but the insistence of Austin for her to eat. At that time, he was holding a fork toward her mouth, as if to give her food as if she was a baby.

"Austin..." Electronique tried to say.

"Please, eat..." Austin interrupted. She then gave up on trying to resist. As Austin wasn't dead, the food probably wouldn't be poisoned. So she slowly took the food of the fork.

It was already cold. At first, Electronique felt a strange taste in her mouth, and almost jumped up thinking it could be poison. However, a few seconds later, the food came naturally by the throat.

"See?" Austin asked. Electornique smiled, trying to avoid long look with him.

"Thank you." She said, taking the dishes from Austin's hands and starting to eat on her own. He also smiled at her, leaning on the chair.

Electronique continued eating. Even if she was apprehensive about the possible poisoning, she could not deny that she urgently needed food. "I'm getting spoiled..." she thought, remembering how many times she had been without food or drink for three days or more.

"May I tell you something?" Austin asked. Electronique, for some reason, felt strange to hear that phrase.

"I think you're telling me something already, aren't you?" She asked in response. Austin tried to look down, but for some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off her. That left her somehow irritated "Look, I don't like people staring at me all the time, I think I better..."

Electronique would continue the sentence if Austin didn't hold her arm suddenly.

"Please..." He asked "The other men here look at you with malice... Don't try to know what goes on in their heads... But I don't. I would never be able to look at you like this..."

Electronique's heart jumped in the chest. "Why is he saying all this now?" She thought to herself "He seems to be... In love with me...".

"Austin, what do you mean?..." She asked.

"I think you know what I mean, Electronique." Austin replied. Electronique felt her heart beating even faster. Finally, she knew exactly what was the reason for the strange looks and different treatment.

"Austin, that mustn't happen." She said, rising from her chair. However, Austin followed.

"Why not?" He asked. Electronique turned to him again, wanting to get rid of that situation as soon as possible.

"Boy..." She said "Do you know how old I am?"

"I don't care about this..." Austin replied "I fell for you when I saw you for the first time..."

"Austin!" Electronique interrupted, causing him to shut up "No! I can't!"

She tried to turn back and go to another place. However, Austin spoke again.

"It's because of Hego, right?" He asked. Upon hearing those words, Electronique stopped breathing.

"What are you talking about?..." She tried to hide, turning to Austin again.

"Don't think that I didn't notice." He said "I've seen something about Team Go, Hego is really the kind of man who makes women fall in love. And you became hysterical when Cesar mentioned the idea of killing them..."

"Enough!" Electronique shouted. Austin stopped speaking, but continued to stare at her. At that moment, she felt her emotions to the surface. There was no way to avoid it, even because Austin already knew about everything "Yes, I confess, I'm in love with him..."

She returned to the chair where she had sat minutes before. Austin followed, and, when sitting in the chair in front, held her hand.

"I understand." He said, looking down.

"If you tell this to someone..." Electronique began to threaten. However, Austin was quicker to respond.

"Stay calm." He whispered, smiling at her.

* * *

The next day, Electroinque completed the plan. Shortly before midday, she sat at the table where she had been "interrogated" some days ago to explain it to Cesar.

"... The plan is to have one of you on the ceiling of the restricted area to help me stealing the Super Mind Controller when I got there in the body of Darlene Roberts." She explained "I broke into the security system, and I "scheduled" a visit of Darlene to the restricted area exactly at 11:00 p.m. Meanwhile, those of you who are on the ball will take care of my body."

"I can stay on the roof." Austin volunteered. Electronique looked at him. In fact, if she could choose, she would ask him to be taking care her body with the other men. So, she would make sure that she wouldn't be raped or worse while she was in the body of Darlene."

"It's decided." Cesar said. Electronique looked at Austin again. He nodded his head, as if he meant that he knew what was doing. After what had happened the night before, she couldn't avoid trusting him.

"I'll give the Super Mind Controller to Austin, he will leave for outside with it and I will leave the restricted area still in the body of Darlene." Electronique continued "No one will suspect anything. But just in case, I've already programmed the electronic security to stop working during our action."

The men looked at each other. Electronique looked at Cesar, as if to ask him the plan was "approved".

"So I think we're ready. Prepare your weapons, we never know when we need to use them." He said, getting up from the table, followed by his men.

* * *

Well, I know, this chapter was a bit different from the others. I hope I hadn't kind of f*cked up with the story by putting this romance on it. Please, tell me if I did it :'(


End file.
